naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake 'is a jonin-level shinobi and the leader of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure. He is also known as the "Copycat Ninja" for using his Sharingan powers to copy over a 1000 jutsu and is one of Konoha's strongest ninja. Background Physical Appearance Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes. He also has a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). He covers his face with a face-mask over the lower-half. Kakashi wears a simple, dark grey chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads and a high collar, and also a dark blue strap across his waist with a rectangular pouch behind the left of his back. On the back of the flack jacket, Kakashi has the kanji (''Six Fire) written vertically. He also wears a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, a pair of dark blue short, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand, and high-calf, black shinobi sandals. In addition, he wears a red armband with an Uzumaki chest over his left bicep and wears a chain necklace. He even wears his forehead protector on a simple black band, around his forehead. Personality Kakashi has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude. He often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression. His calm and detatched demeanor has been called "cool, hip, and trendy", many times by Might Guy. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a shinobi, Kakashi has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he is readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities and stating on more than one occasion that Naruto has surpassed him in power. When suggested by many for him to become Hokage, Kakashi openly admitted to feeling unworthy but would accept the post for the sake of the village's well-being. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his usually stoic demeanor, Kakashi does has a emotional side, as he noted during the Fourth Shinobi World War that it took a lot to get him worked up, but when he did, he would go on a merciless rampahe against the enemy. He was later horrified at the fact that Tobi was actually his thought to be dead comrade Obito, to the point that he became momentarily depressed and was no longer reacting to what was occurring on the battlefield. Despite this, Kakashi was eventually able to snap out of this state with new found resolve, and showed Obito no mercy on the battlefield despite their past friendship. Later on this turned out to only extend to non-lethal attacks, as Obito noted that Kakashi has been hesitating to kill him the entire time they've been fighting. Indeed, when Kakashi was given the upper hand in the fight, he stopped his Lightning Blade before hitting Obito, showing that he still cares deeply about his friend and continues his attempts to reason with him. But soon, Kakashi comes to the realisation that in order to protect Naruto and preserve the memories of how Obito was, he would have to kill the current one. Kakashi has an ongoing, albeit one-sided, somewhat childish rivalry with Guy. In trying to prove himself superior to Kakashi, Guy regularly challenges him to competitions of questionable value. Kakashi, on the other hand, shows very little interest in their competitions, which only further inspires Guy to defeat Kakashi and his "coolness". However, Kakashi did show disappointment when he learned that Guy taught Lee how to open the dangerous Eight Gates, which turned to sympathy when Guy shows how much his student meant to him. Nevertheless, both men are great friends and also have the utmost faith in each other seen during the Fourth Shinobi War when they entrusted the protection of their blind spots to each other. This was also expanded on in the anime, where Kakashi told Tsunade that he would need a second-in-command during the war and wanted Guy to serve that purpose. Kakashi is an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels by Jiraiya, revealing a perverted side. He is typically seen reading one of the books in his spare time, making it the only one of his reportedly several hobbies that is ever seen in the series. He even went and read it during his first bell test with the newly formed Team 7 as he deemed Naruto too weak of a threat. However, during the second bell test with Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi lost to his students when his love for the book series was used against him and he was forced into covering his ears and closing his eyes to avoid being told the ending of the latest instalment he had yet to read at the time. Despite his fondness for the books, Kakashi is uncomfortable about reading passages to others (even around his ninken), presumably embarrassed by the adult content (as noted when they were decoding Jiraiya's last message). History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master - Kakashi primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal due to part of his Sharingan; being noted to have copied over a thousand techniques, the number has continually been growing though his many battles. **Nature Transformation - Kakashi is proficient in several nature transformations. He has a natural affinity for Lightning Style, which he mastered before even becoming a jonin. It became so advanced that it is an attribute enemy ninja identify him by. His prowess with Water Style can match specialists like Zabuza Momochi and perform techniques without a nearby water source. His Earth Style prowess is able to move fast and unnoticed underground or produce large and intricate earthen walls rather quickly. He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Style, able to produce a massive fireball able to cause much damage to the area. In addition, he is at least knowledgeable enough to train others in Wind Style. When Kakashi learned to use the Rasengan, he attempted to infuse it with lightning-chakra as it was intended to be combined with element chakra, but ultimately failed. However, he used the same theoretical principle to create the Chidori, which he later refined into the far stronger Lightning Blade, which also makes it Kakashi's signature technique. He can also enlist the aid of a shadow clone, to create a lightning chain to increase his attack range and even cut through a jinchuriki's chakra arms in a "Version 2" state. He can also create a lightning-infused clone, and hound via his manipulation of lightning chakra. **Bukijutsu Expert - Kakashi is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as bows and arrows, kusarigama, chains, wire strings and others. Since early childhood, Kakashi had highly proficient skill in kenjutsu, able to wield his father's signature tanto effectively enough to be mistaken for Sakumo. He also has considerable skill in shurikenjutsu able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai. Likewise at close-range, he could battle off skilled melee-fighters such as Zabuza and Hidan, armed with their respective unique weapons, with a single kunai. Due to his Anbu background, Kakashi's sword skill was especially improved. His sword-skills are also very adaptable, even able to effectively use the Kubikiribocho, a blade of unique shape with noticeable size and weight, to defeat kenjutsu specialists like the Seven Mist Swordsmen. He can also enhance his physical tools, channelling lightning-nature chakra through them, gaining enough power to pierce clean through large rocks. **Fuinjutsu Practitioner - Kakashi has also developed considerable prowess in fuinjutsu, something that Orochimaru found impressive given Kakashi's age. **Summoning Jutsu - Kakashi is able to summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds for attacking, helping and scouting purposes. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Master - Kakashi is very adept in taijutsu. Even outnumbered by hundreds of enemies, he could easily defeat them using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Kakashi is a master of unarmed combat, making him a tough opponent in battle. **Immense Speed and Reflexes - Kakashi shows amazing speed, and quick reflexes, knowing when to dodge and even move behind his opponents without any notice. Kakashi can even outrun his enemies and even make a move before his opponent could even counter them. Even an Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha knew it would be foolish for anyone to take on Kakashi without a plan. **Enhanced Strength - Kakashi has peek human strength, which helps him topple with bigger opponents. **Enhanced Durability - He's shown a rather impressive level of durability and endurance, able to survive Nagato's building-busting Almighty Push with minimum damage and continue fighting afterwards. **High Acrobatic Skills - Kakashi has shown amazing acrobatic skills, that combines with his great speed and reflexes. Genjutsu Prowess *Genjutsu Expert Kekkei Genkai *Sharingan - Kakashi's most distinguishing ability was the Sharingan in his left eye-socket that was given to him by Obito Uchiha. Since the eye got transplanted into him, Kakashi's ability to copy nearly any technique used against him gave him the moniker, "'''Copycat Shinobi" while utilising many of the Sharingan abilities including genjutsu, seeing through deception, and predicting his opponent's next move. This eye also gave Kakashi a heightened visual perception to his surroundings, enabling him to perfect his Chidori and its later version, the Lightning Blade. While fighting Obito, a potent genjutsu user, Kakashi was able to go toe to toe with his enemy in an illusionary fight until he himself asked that genjutsu fighting be abandoned due to the constant stalemates of it. When he first received the Sharingan it had only two tomoe. Some time after this, the traumatic loss of his dear friend Rin caused Kakashi's Sharingan to fully mature. However, because he is not an Uchiha, Kakashi was unable to deactivate this dojutsu and was forced to keep it covered when not needed as it consumed a much greater reserves of chakra than an Uchiha, which forced him into extensive periods of bed rest if overused. Because of this, Kakashi only relied on it when he felt it was an absolute necessity. In Part I, he could only handle using it for a short while in battle before suffering somewhat crippling effects and severe fatigue. In Part II, he was seen using it for seemingly a day while testing Naruto and Sakura without any adverse effects. Regardless, he was very skilled in its usage, having been chosen to help both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha to help in their development of this dojutsu, having his greater proficiency to most true Sharingan wielders acknowledged by various prominent Uchiha. *Mangekyo Sharingan - Kakashi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after unintentionally killing Rin Nohara, though seemed unaware of its awakening until years later. Its design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. With it he can perform Kamui: a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. Originally, Kakashi lacked proper control to accurately hit his target. His skill and aim later improved greatly, able to successfully warp small, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession as seen against Pain, and Sasuke respectively. He used the technique during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Even Obito, who mastered his variation of Kamui, openly acknowledged Kakashi's great skill with the technique. While battling Obito, Kakashi attempted to use Kamui to behead the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: an object of significant size and mass, failing only because of Obito's intervention. His finesse allows him to safely warp chakra-based techniques, like the Rasengan or shadow clones without disrupting them, at such speed that Obito himself was fooled into believing Kakashi dispelled the technique instead. While originally demonstrating only long-range use, Kakashi is also able to use Kamui at a short-range. With this new proficiency, by targeting himself, Kakashi can teleport himself at will, able to precisely choose his destination for an attack. **Kamui - Kamui is a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. Intelligence *Genius Intellect - Repeatedly, Kakashi is proven himself to be a very shrewd and resourceful man, regulary having his opinion asked for by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. His intellect is even greater than Shikamaru Nara, a tactical genius with the IQ of 200. By a quite young age, Kakashi had enough experience on the battlefield to detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his sensei, Minato, and even deceive Orochimaru, greatly injuring the Sannin in the process. His instincts also allow him to calmly effectively perceive and react to any incoming danger. Yamato notes that Kakashi has his way with words and can be a persuasive speaker, though his arguments are more of a logical nature than of emotional one like those of Naruto Uzumaki. **Master Strategist and Tactician - Kakashi is a master battle strategist, giving good battle planing and coming up with back-up plans just in case the main one fails. Choza Akimichi attributes Kakashi's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using misdirection and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation. Kakashi has also shown repeatedly to be a highly capable teacher. He has come up with various unorthodox methods to help his students produce impressive leaps in their abilities in weeks what would normally take months if not years of intense training. He is also very capable in deception, regularly using his opponents' own tactics against them. He is also good at discerning the emotional nature of people and determining the source of their emotions as demonstrated in his thoughts about Obito. Kakashi's intellect has proven itself against various S-rank ninja, including members of Akatsuki, showing undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and near instantly plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories (most of the time proving them correct). He is aided, in this regard, by his calm personality, which allows him to handle a given situation with some detachment. Chakra Prowess *Immense Chakra Power - Kakashi is noted to have very strong chakra, able to be visibly seen by the naked eye when focusing enough on it. His chakra is white with a blue outline. Other Skills *Stealth Expert - Kakashi is an expert in stealth and espionage. *Expert Tracker - Kakashi is an expert tracker, who's sense of smell is greater than Kiba Inuzuka. *Expert Assassin *Indomitable Will Equipment * Relationships Family *Sakumo Hatake (Father, Deceased) *Shinji Hatake (Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Obito Uchiha (Former Best friend and rival, Deceased) *Rin Nohara (Best friend and teammate, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Sensei, Deceased) *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki (Student) **Sakura Haruno (Student) **Sai (Student) *Sasuke Uchiha (Student) *Yamato (Team Captain Partner) *Team Guy **Might Guy (Best friend and arch-rival) **Rock Lee **Tenten *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Team Taka *Tsunade *Shizune *Mecha-Naruto *The Sand Siblings **Gaara **Temari **Kankuro *The Fourth Raikage *Killer Bee *The Fifth Mizukage *The Third Tsuchikage *Mifune *Kisuke Urahara *Tenzin Rivals *Might Guy (Arch-rival) *Obito Uchiha Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori of the Red Sand **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **The Sound Five *Otogakure *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist *Metal Naruto Former Enemies *Obito Uchiha Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Minato Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Bukijutsu Experts Category:Taijutsu Masters Category:Genjutsu Experts Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Genius Intellects Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Sharingan Users Category:Team Naruto (Temporarily Members)